Nurseries and other plant growers use a variety of methods for growing plants. Growing in containers is exceedingly common. Nursery containers are most often made of plastic. Also used to make nursery containers are ceramic, tin and pressed peat. All such containers are hard sided. Hard-sided containers are easy to move and transport. Almost all rigid containers are non-air permeable and non-water permeable. The only air and water permeable areas are the open top and the various drain holes that may be cut into the bottom or lower sides of the rigid container. The root structures of plants grown in rigid, non-permeable containers will circle, resulting in a poor quality plant when transplanted, and in certain cases, the death of the plant. Drainage is also a problem in rigid containers because other than drainage holes, such containers are not porous. Hard-sided containers also trap and hold heat, resulting in a growing area too hot for ideal plant growth. One solution to this problem has been the development of soft-sided fabric containers in which plants can be grown above ground. These fabric containers are air and water permeable because they are made of porous fabric. These fabric containers greatly reduce or eliminate root circling. They also release heat buildup in the container and allow moisture movement and evaporation through the container walls.
In recent years, the popularity of raised bed gardening has continued to grow. Traditionally, raised beds are rectangular in shape and allow for several plants to be contained together or an entire garden to be created. However, traditional raised beds are constructed from lumber, stone, brick or other non-porous rigid materials and lack the benefits of fabric containers. Once constructed, such raised beds are not portable, and are generally meant to be permanent installations. They are often non-air permeable, non-water permeable, and sometimes lack sufficient draining means.